A new start on an old station
by zipacna
Summary: Chapter 1 explains everything.
1. Chapter 1: A history after the war

It has been 25 years since Benjamin Sisko defeated Gul Ducat and returned the Pah-Wraiths to the fire caves and in that time quite a lot of things have changed. The Klingon Empire joined the United Federation of Planets a year after Worf and Martok returned Qo'noS, Colonel Kira got a promotion to general and still waits for Odo to return and take two trips a year to the gamma quadrant just to see him and talk about what has been happening. Julian and Ezri got married on the trill home world and took a very long vacation on Risa, Jake moved back to earth after his grandfather died to continue running 'Siskos' the family restaurant on top of continuing his writing interests. Kasidy could never bring herself to move away from the station because she never lost hope that her husband would come back to her. As for Nog he quickly climbed the ranks of Starfleet and is now the commander of Deep Space 10, formally known as Empok Nor. He was in charge of moving the station to any part of space he wanted so he couldn't think any better place for the cardassian station than to help protect the wormhole to the gamma quadrant. Chief O'Brien still teaches at Starfleet academy and is proud of Molly who has become a successful artist and Kira-Yoshi who has followed in his father's footsteps and joined Starfleet. Quark never changed. After he raised his prices in the bar like he said he would, he got himself enough profit to open a second bar on DS10 in the same place his original bar on DS9. I am Zippacna Rahl. I am the first host to the Rahl symbiote. We have been joined for 3 years, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: A new start

"General I request to live on the station permanently." I asked the Bajoran as she viewed what appeared to be a weekly criminal report that was on a starfleet issued data pad that I had seen many of since I arrived on the station. She looked up from the pad and looked me straight in the eye  
"Now why would you want to do that?" she asked as unemotionally as she could but it sounded like she was hurting.  
"I wish to explore the gamma quadrant star systems around the wormhole and the best place to do that is from this station Ma'am" I replied honestly. I knew that I may not be permitted to live on the station but I had my reasons for wanting to have my home here.  
"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was again?" Kira Nerys asked more in control of herself now that she has focused on something other than that criminal report.  
"I am Zippacna, first host to the Rahl symbiote." I stated while she looked me up and down, judging me and wondering if I was going to be more trouble than I'm worth.  
"Alright, Zippacna, you want to call this station your home?" She paused then continued "Is there any other reason for wanting to live here?"  
"As a matter of fact Ma'am there is another-"I started as she cut me off "Please stop with the 'Ma'am'. I don't like being called that."  
"Very well." I replied and when I finished she gave me a nod, stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. She wasn't that much taller than I was and I could see that she was now giving off a small but seemingly radiant smile.  
"Now, tell me, why do you want to live here?" she asked again and now she seemed happy and she was now not even trying to hide her smile.  
"This station is very historical and it would leave a good impression on the symbiote when it is passed on to its next host." I said a little embarrassed at saying that I wanted to leave a good impression the future hosts of this symbiote.  
"So you are acting unselfishly for all the future hosts of the Rahl symbiote? That's very thoughtful of you." She said more to herself then me. I didn't have many hopes about this meeting but I have a saying 'Don't give up before you try, because you may miss out on something amazing.'  
"That's correct Ma-, I mean, General." I corrected myself quickly after she gave me a look that told me to change my words.  
"Very well, I will see to it that your quarters are set up but in the meantime please have a look around the promenade. You may find a few interesting things there." She finished the conversation with a nod and went back to her Criminal report.  
"Thank you general." I said as I turned to leave. I didn't know how I managed to get myself quarters, because I thought that it would be a bigger deal but now here I was walking out the door to Ops when I get pulled to one side by someone in a Starfleet uniform.  
"I haven't seen her smile like that since Odo left the station." A very charming Ezri Dax whispered after letting me go. "What did you say to make her smile like that?"  
"I-I-I just asked to live on the station." I stuttered immediately, feeling as if I did something wrong.  
"Nobody here has seen her like that for a long time, and on your first day at the station you get her in a better mood than she has been for a long time. There must be something else you said." She quizzed me, trying to understand what happened in there.  
"I'm sorry but that's all I did. I just asked to live on the station." I said, still having a feeling that I've done something wrong.  
"Well then did what did she say when you asked?" she enquired while looking me up and down. Now she too was judging me.  
"She asked me a few questions and then said that she would set some quarters up for me." I liked all the attention I was getting from this other trill, but I could see the ring on her finger and I knew she was married. So there goes the chance to have a trill relationship.  
"Really, well welcome to Deep Space 9, umm, I didn't seem to get your name." she said after a moment's silence.  
"Oh my name's Zippacna Rahl." I answered feeling more safe now that she no longer makes me feel like something is wrong.  
"Rahl? How many hosts has your symbiote had?" she asked more curious then confused now.  
"I am the first host to the Rahl symbiote." I said a little proudly. Her facial expression went from curiosity to amusement in a matter of a second.  
"Oh so this is a new experience for the both of you?" she asked becoming more amused by the second. She was shorter than I was but she was still intimidating, I guess that's what happens when a newly joined trill gets asked questions from a much older one.  
"Yes, that is correct." I stated quietly.  
"There is no need to feel intimidated by me. Come on I'll take you to Quarks." She said and proceeded toward the turbo lift. Only to look back at me and notice that I wasn't moving. "Well are you coming?" With that I started walking over to her and get onto the turbo lift.  
"Promenade." She stated boldly.


End file.
